1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a printed circuit board; in particular, to a printed circuit board applied with large current.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer equipment has a power supply to transfer input alternating current having voltage 110V or 220V to direct current having voltage 12V or ±5V required by mother boards, hard drives and optical disk drives. As well, power supplies are computer power transferring equipment responsible for transferring alternating current to stable low voltage direct current which can be used by other parts of computers. Because different parts require different voltages, power supplies must provide a plurality of direct voltages to be used by each part of computers.
The power supply has a printed circuit board which is generally called a backboard. Most devices are directly disposed on the backboard, and the current power supply is developed as a large power set. However, the circuit or the conducting area passing the large current of the backboard cannot provide low enough resistance. Therefore, the amount of devices in product increases and design of these products becomes more and more difficult.
Therefore, the applicant has developed a product to solve the issues described above.